


Sweetdreams, Seungmin

by epipastles



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Character Death, College AU, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic seungjin, fake weddings, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hyunjin is a fool, kim seungmin - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin is sick, skz - Freeform, skz are only minor characters, stray kids - Freeform, too much angst, twice sana as seungmin's doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epipastles/pseuds/epipastles
Summary: Where Seungmin’s narcoleptic that it made him insomniac and Hyunjin is always there for him, and the only thing both of them are afraid of is Seungmin not be able to wake up from his sleep.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Sweetdreams, Seungmin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay heads up! but i'm not an expert on the medicine field so I don't know if everything I wrote is accurate? also sorry for the grammar, english is not my first language.

It was three am and the city is still alive. Across his unit plays a loud music of video games and shouting of boys. Not only that but the streets of Seoul are still filled with vehicles of trucks and cars on their late night drive going wherever their destination will be. 

Seungmin doesn’t bother it all. After all, it helps the boy stay awake. He doesn’t know why but his eyes are tired and weary but he doesn’t want to close his eyes for a while. 

Because the last time he slept, he woke up two weeks and in a hospital, with a worried boyfriend holding his hands filled with dextrose and other stuff. 

Kim Seungmin has **narcolepsy** , a rare disease where people would sleep for a long period of time, it was incurable and Seungmin sees it nothing but a nuisance to him, it was his fear for a long time that he was afraid of resting, or closing his eyes, soon he develops insomnia, it was ironic to have both but nevertheless, the boy just want to stay awake. 

Hyunjin comes out from the bathroom and eyes on his boyfriend laying down on the couch. “Hey” he called out, approaching him. “Your eyes are tired” Hyunjin observes.

“Really?” he laughs. “It’s okay, you still love me despite this heavy eyebags” 

Hyunjin worries, he joins Seungmin on the couch and not too long, both of them are tangled to each other. “Are you sleepy?” Hyunjin asks.

“Are you sleepy?” Seungmin backfires to his lover who’s unlike him, has normal sleeping habits. “I can manage” Hyunjin replies dryly and for a second, yawns, making Seungmin laugh. 

“You should sleep Hyunjin” 

“And let you stay awake? I’m okay” his boyfriend defended. Seungmin became quiet for a moment, kissed his boyfriend’s warm hands and played with the silver rings on his fingers. 

“You have classes tomorrow” Hyunjin announces, eyes staring at the faded white ceiling of Seungmin’s apartment. 

“We have classes tomorrow” Seungmin clarifies. “And you need sleep” he added. 

There was a comfortable silence that covered the whole apartment, only wheels of vehicles can be heard which is faintly a whisper, Hyunjin yawns once again. 

“Stop being stubborn and sleep” Seungmin nags. 

“I don’t want you to be the only one awake, what if you got bored and fell asleep? That’s risky” Hyunjin said in a concerned tone. 

“Fine, I can’t win over you” Seungmin lets out a sigh. “But you have to sing me a song” he requested. 

“Sing? Seungmin you’re the singer here”

“Come on, this will keep us awake!” 

Hyunjin stops for a moment and fixes both of their place, Seungmin on top of him, the latter’s head resting on his chest as his left arm circles Seungmin’s tiny waist and the right hand pats his head gently. 

**_“oneul mani himdeureotteon haruyeotjyo geudael boneun nae gaseumi arineyo”_ **

Hyunjin’s harsh yet sweet voice soon filled the place, Seungmin smiled for a moment, as his lover sings him his favorite song from his favorite band. Hyunjin’s not a great singer unlike his boyfriend who’s a music student, but still Seungmin insists that he should sing for him. 

**_“nugungareul neomchige joahandaneun geon cham shingihagedo geureoteoragoyo”_ **

With the soft melody, the two didn’t even notice that both of them are drifting to their sleep, maybe it was the song and how comfortable their position is.

Soon the sun started to rise but the two are still in their daydream. 

  
  


><

Seungmin taps his feet furiously, his hands are shaking and he keeps on looking at his watch every second. He was frustratedly worried, he hasn't eaten anything ever since classes started but he didn’t mind his empty stomach, all he needed was Hyunjin. 

The school bell rings, he saw how the doors swung open and a flock of people went out. Thanks to his tall figure, he was able to check who’s leaving the studio, he catches a familiar face which made him squeeze himself to the crowd. 

“Hyung!” he shouted, Minho turns around and smiles at the younger. Minho is one of Hyunjin’s classmates at the dance department. Seungmin also knows him by the fact that he is dating Yang Jeongin, a classmate of his. 

“Is Hyunjin there?” he asked. 

“Hyunjin? He left earlier, he went to 4419 with Yongbok” Minho was referring to Felix, Hyunjin’s Aussie bestfriend. 

“Really? Thanks--” “Did something happen to you two?” Minho asked caughting Seungmin off-guard. 

“What?”

“Well, the reason why he left earlier too is because he is in a sour mood, can’t even catch up with the steps, oh! he almost had a fight with Yeji'' the older laughs, Seungmin’s heart became heavier hearing those words, he really made Hyunjin mad huh?   
  


“Just a small misunderstanding but thanks anyway!” The latter waved goodbye and ran off to 4419, a famous snack bar near their university. 

As he opened the door of the place, he already spotted Hyunjin and Felix at the corner where the bean bags are placed. Hyunjin still has his blank expression written on his face as he munch his burger, there are tons of snacks at their table making the poor boy gulp in hunger, but what’s more important is Hyunjin, so he walked there slowly but his eyes fixed at the snacks, it looks inviting, cold-served colas, some sliced sandwiches and corndogs and spicy rice cakes with cheese on top, Seungmin raises an eyebrow. 

Hyunjin doesn’t like his spicy rice cakes with cheese, but it was Seungmin’s favorite. 

That’s when Seungmin gasped a little, Hyunjin’s waiting for him even though he’s mad at him.

Felix turned to his left and saw Seungmin, the boy waved for a little giving Felix a hint. “Yeah, listen I got to go, I have to pick Jisung up” Felix excuses, grabbing his training bag and standing up, that’s when Hyunjin notices that Seungmin’s standing there like a naive puppy. 

Hyunjin eyes the empty bean bag, Seungmin places his bag on the floor and sits there. “You haven’t eaten breakfast yet” Hyunjin explains, pushing lightly the bowl of spicy rice cake to his boyfriend. 

Seungmin lightly grabs the bowl and chopsticks, but before he could bite, he looks at his boyfriend who looks at him with a judging eyes.

“I’m sorry” he said, placing the bowl down. “I fell asleep” he lets out a sigh. 

“I was worried, I woke you up for a solid hour but all you did is breathe” Hyunjin taunted. “I know, i’m sorry for making you worry” Seungmin lowers his head, embarrassed to face Hyunjin. 

“It’s alright” his boyfriend replies, making Seungmin raise his head. “Don’t apologize Seungmin, let’s just be glad that you’re awake” he added. Despite being a huge issue to the two of them, Hyunjin doesn’t want to waste more energy on fighting Seungmin, they’re like magnets that no matter what happens, it’ll stick together. 

Seungmin smiles and approaches his boyfriend leaning to give him a quick kiss on the cheeks. 

“You’re the best!” he said, going back to his place and diverting his attention to the still-warm bowl of spicy rice cakes. 

Hyunjin watches his boyfriend stuff himself with his favorite food, not noticing that his lips are curving too, he’s a fool for Seungmin and will do everything just for the boy not to disappear in his life. 

><

Thursdays are me-time for the two of them. Hyunjin has school while Seungmin doesn't. It was also a perfect time for Seungmin to visit the hospital to have his weekly check-up.

“How have you been dear?” The doctor, Minatozaki Sana is an expert in rare disease. She was only an intern when Seungmin got diagnosed but now she’s his doctor. “A little bit fine” he replies dryly. 

“When was the last time you slept? And how many hours?” Sana asked. 

“Uhm…..Monday and based on what I remembered it was five hours” he explained. 

Sana nods, writing it down. “How about the meds?”

Seungmin laughs, he has sleeping pills and medicine for narcolepsy, he was pondering if it has any side effects but it seems like it doesn’t have. 

“I drink it regularly, Hyunjin always reminds me to” he explains.

“You’re lucky you have a boyfriend to remind you” she heartily giggles while she finished a little on Seungmin’s check-up report. “Now let’s see if there’s anything we can help with your narcolepsy”

  
  


><   
  


**_10:44 AM_ **

_ “Hello this is Seungmin, leave a message” _

_ “Why are you absent? And why aren’t you picking my calls?”   
  
_

**_-end-_ **

  
  


**_12:09 NN_ **

_ “Hello this is Seungmin, leave a message” _

_ “Seungmin, where are you? Please reply, I’m worried” _

**_-end-_ **

  
  


**_03:12 PM_ **

_ “Hello this is Seungmin, leave a message” _

_ “Love, are you alright? Did something happen, you also not reading my messages and voicemails, please tell me, I love you” _

**_-end-_ **

  
  


**_05:34_ **

_ “Hello this is Seungmin, leave a message” _

_ “Seungmin, I just finished practice, I am heading towards your place, please be safe" _

**_-end-_ **

  
  


**_06:50 PM_ **

_ “Hello this is Seungmin, leave a message” _

_ “Why is your apartment empty?” _

**_-end-_ **

  
  


**_My love Kim Seungmin is calling….._ **

_ “Seungmin! Where are you!? Why aren’t you answering my calls--” _

_ “I….fell asleep, I’m sorry Hyunjin” _

_ “Fuck! W-where are you?”  _

_ “H-hospital” _

_ “Wait for me there” _

**_-end-_ **

  
  


><

Hyunjin enters the hospital still in his training pants and sweaty shirt. It seems like the boy ran all the way from Seungmin’s place to the said hospital, he really is a fool. 

The boy went to the information desk, catching his breath. “Kim Seungmin please”. The nurse immediately checked on her computer the said patient’s name, her forehead creased. “No Kim Seungmin confined here” she said making the boy confused.

“What? He said he was here--” Hyunjin stopped when he noticed a familiar face. “Dr. Minatozaki!” he shouted, catching the attention of the blonde. 

“Hyunjin just in time, Seungmin just woke up” she said brightly. “Come on, I have his results now, I think it’s better for you to hear it too” Sana added, Hyunjin followed her to a private room and there his boyfriend sits at the bed with an IV injected in his right hand. 

“Seungmin!” he shouted, hugging the boy who hugged him back, planting a kiss on his head. “Please don’t make me worry like that!” he said, eyes teary. 

“Sorry love, I..I c-can't control it” Seungmin replied, holding back his tears. It’s always him who’s suffering the most but he doesn’t want to scare Hyunjin by showing his fragile side, the boy’s already soft-heartened. He can’t bear to witness him get hurt because of him. 

“Because it’s getting worse” Sana interrupted, making the two look at him. 

“What?” Hyunjin asked. 

Sana fakes a smile. “I’m sorry to break your sweet moment but I think it’s time to tell you guys the truth”

Seungmin holds his lover’s hands tightly. “Whatever it is, I am ready” he said, nodding his head as an assurance. 

The doctor opens the clipboard, let’s out a sigh and looks at the two. “He won’t last that long here” she hinted. 

“The thing is, the nervous system is too fragile and sensitive that a small nudge and hundreds, maybe thousands of neurons can be disturbed……..” and suddenly Seungmin’s mind went blank, his ears aren’t accepting any of those scientific shit Sana is babbling about, his head is empty and everything became blurry, it was hard for him to process but all he can say is that,

What’s going to happen to Hyunjin?

He can’t, he just can’t leave Hyunjin like that, the boy stayed with him no matter what, even though he has a weird illness that made him a modern-day sleeping beauty. He loves Hwang Hyunjin with all his heart and soul, and Hyunjin loves him like that too.

“I’m sorry” Sana can’t help but feel bad that there’s nothing she can do to stop it, it already affected entirely Seungmin’s nervous system and nothing to recover it.

“There’s no cure? Please, there must be!” Hyunjin pleaded, Seungmin lightly squeezes the latter’s hand. “It’s okay Hyunjin, after all, I was really going to expect this” he explained, he smiled at Hyunjin who was crying waterfalls when deep inside he’s being stabbed in the heart a million times. 

><

Kim Seungmin’s apartment stood the tallest in their district. He lives on the eighth floor of the said building but the very rooftop of it is on the sixteenth floor, everyone’s allowed to go there, it covers the whole scenery of Seoul, Seungmin can even see the Han river, the amusement park and his university. Every night, when he feels sleepy, he would go to the rooftop and just….relax.

But tonight’s different, he’s with Hyunjin. The two of them are just staring at the night life of Seoul, no one says a thing and no one wanted to initiate the conversation but still, their body language speaks differently, Hyunjin’s holding Seungmin’s hand as if his whole life depends on him, both feet swinging freely on mid-air, no one seems to be afraid to slip and fell to their death. 

“How many months did Dr. Minatozaki said?” Hyunjin broke the silence. 

“Nine months” Seungmin sheepishly said. “So what are you, pregnant?” Hyunjin jokes making his boyfriend laugh softly. “I do wish I was pregnant rather than dying” he commented, making Hyunjin quiet. 

Seungmin frowns. _“Way to go Seungmin”_ his conscience thought. 

“Hyunjin”/”Seungmin” the two said in unison. “Ughh…” “You go first” Seungmin said. Hyunjin gulps before saying a thing. “I love you” 

Seungmin blinks, Hyunjin rarely says sweet words, it was hard for him to say it because his love language is physical touch so whenever he does say it, it feels like cloud nine for Seungmin. 

The latter leans to Hyunijn and kisses his lips, deepening it as he felt his lover responding to his kisses, it was full of love, it was a first too but still, it was the only that matters. 

The two broke the kisses, catching their breath but still not letting go of each other’s hands. “I love you too” Seungmin whispers. 

“Can I ask?” Hyunjin said, as he wrapped his arms around Seungmin. The boy hummed as reply. “What do you want to do before you die?” he asked. 

There was a moment of silence.

“Get married” Seungmin confesses. 

“W-what?’ Hyunjin stutters. 

Seungmin looked at him and smiled. “Is it weird?” “What? Of course not” Hyunjin defended, he actually found it cute. 

“Well aside from getting married, what else?” he asked

“Get out of the country, find a new place to spend the rest of my life in peace?” Seungmin was unsure of it. 

“Are you sure about that?” Hyunjin asked once again. 

His lover ponders for a while. “Well I do want to visit a foreign country before even I could rest” Seungmin said carefully, trying to bring the word “die”.

Hyunjin kisses Seungmin’s “I think that sounds great” he chuckles. 

With that, another silence covered the place. 

“Can we stay here and watch the sunrise?” Seungmin requested. 

“Sure, whatever makes you happy” Hyunjin whispers. 

“Being with you” Seungmin replies. 

“What?” the boy raised an eyebrow. 

“Being with you, makes me happy” he said, squeezing himself closer to his lover. 

  
  


><

  
  


Months passed and nothing changed. Seungmin is still trying to fight his sleep while Hyunjin struggles to keep it up with him. There were times that Hyunjin would find his boyfriend's eyes closed that it would bring him to panic state, shaking him furiously and shouting his name to wake up until Seungmin would. Despite the struggles the two are going through right now, no one seems to be tired of each other. They even found each other craving for the other’s company that Hyunjin decided to move in Seungmin’s place temporarily, cuddles are a must, the two even decided to use the timing of having Studio Ghibli films on Netflix as a way to keep them awake at night. 

No one ever brings up the topic of Seungmin’s illness, maybe it was a way for them to not see the happy memories as a reason why they are happening is because of a sad reason, Seungmin still does his weekly checkup, it’s not getting worse but there’s nothing to stop it, Sana gave him higher dosage and lately Seungmin feel more headaches and drowsiness that he became more afraid to close his eyes. 

  
  


“Looking good Seungmin” Jeongin whistles as the two left the classroom. 

“Well Hyunjin told me to dress up fancy, we’re heading to a five-star restaurant after class” Seungmin shared, he’s wearing black dress pants and a white long-sleeve blouse which he paired with a black coat. He even curled his blondish-brown hair and put a black beret on. 

“That sounds nice” Jeongin smiled, the younger accompanied Seungmin towards the dance studio to fetch his boyfriend too. 

“What’s with the flowers?” Seungmin interrogates, eyeing on the small bouquet on Jeongin’s hands.

“Oh this? a gift for Minho-hyung, it’s our 300th day today” the younger smiles.

As the two reached outside of the studio, they noticed how quiet it is, Seungmin knocked for few minutes later, someone opened it and as Seungmin enters he was in awe. 

“Shit” he mumbles. Shocked to see the studio turned into a wedding venue. There’s a table in the middle, with a white carpet which is probably the curtains. Different roses and flowers scattered around the place, and the love of his life standing at the end of the “altar” waiting for him. 

Hyunjin smiles, he’s also properly dressed with his black turtleneck and white coat and pants.

“Hyung” Jeongin lightly taps Seungmin’s shoulder who’s in a state of shock. “You’re also part of this!?” he exclaims. The younger only laughed and gave him the bouquet of flowers. 

“Come on, we don’t want the groom to be waiting!” Felix shouts, it was only a few of them inside. Minho’s there as their “officiant”, Felix was present with his boyfriend Jisung. Seungmin can also recognize familiar faces but he was still surprised with everything.

With light steps, he walked on the “red carpet” smiling widely as he could see Hyunjin waiting for him at the end of the line. The crowd cheers, a familiar music was playing. It was Day6's Finale, his dream wedding song. Making him more shy as he saw Hyunjin flustered while standing there. 

Finally reaching the end, the first thing Seungmin did is punch Hyunjin lightly on his chest making the latter shout in pain. “You didn’t like it!?” Hyunjin cried.

“Like? I love it but what the fuck Hyunjin” Seungmin said, almost in tears. Hyunjin laughs and wipes his boyfriend’s tears away. “Let’s get started?” he asked, without any hesitation, Seungmin nods.

Minho started with some few words, sharing a few laughs and jokes to lighten up the atmosphere, he was reading off from his phone, he said it doesn’t matter if this is the only wedding Hyunjin can afford, as long as they love each other, that matters. 

“Now, onto the rings and vows” the older announced, Seungmin raises an eyebrow when Felix approaches them with two box on his hand. “I helped him choose those rings” the latter winks.

Hyunjin grabs the silver one as he gave Seungmin the golden one. Seungmin opened the box and his cheeks turned red when he realized it was real gold with a design that was only a simple band with two diamonds engraved in the middle. 

“Kim Seungmin” Hyunjin started, grabbing Seungmin’s left hand. “Before I asked you to be my boyfriend, I promised you that I’ll be there for you no matter what circumstances will happen to you, and with this ring” he puts the ring on the latter’s left ring finger. “This ring is now a proof that I fulfilled my promise to you but that doesn’t mean I’ll leave you. This is a new start for both of us, just remember that this ring will be symbolize that I am there for you, wherever you are” tears starting to escape from Seungmin’s eyes, he can’t help but to cry knowing what Hyunjin is trying to imply, he was shaking for a moment. 

“Don’t cry love, you can do it” Hyunjin reassures, cupping his lover’s cheeks. “I know, sorry i got carried away” he chuckles. Seungmin clears his throat and grabs the golden band. “Hwang Hyunjin, I love you so much that it hurts to see you suffer because of me. I always tried not to show you my weak side because we all know how a cry baby you are” there was a hearty laugh that filled the room. “But I realized that you’re stronger than, because you gave me hope and light, you were there to stay awake with me despite your tired and sleepy state and forever I’ll be thankful for that” Seungmin puts the ring on Hyunjin’s left ring finger. “And with this ring, is my gratitude for you, this is me promising you that you’ll be happy no matter what happens to both of us, this ring will also tell that I’ll be there for you wherever you are” he vowed, trying to hold back his tears. Seungmin noticed how he made the atmosphere sad, Jisung is now comforting a now crying Felix while Jeongin is lightly holding back his tears. They are here to witness an undying of two lovers against the odds. It was supposed to be a happy day, but how can they be happy when they know what’s going to happen?

Minho clears his throat. “I may now pronounce you two as husbands! You may now kiss the groom” he proclaimed, then the place became full of noise and applause, shouting congratulations to the two of them. 

Hyunjin leans over Seungmin and kisses him fully on the lips, it was full of love and the people who were there for them were able to witness a very euphoric moment. 

“Thank you” Seungmin said. “All for you love” Hyunjin replied, hugging the latter. “Now pack your bags” he smiled.

Seungmin raises an eyebrow. “Because we’re going on a honeymoon! Osaka here we go” Hyunjin shouts in excitement, grabbing two tickets from his pocket and handing it to Seungmin.

It wasn’t a joke, it really is two round-trip tickets to Osaka, Japan. It was also one of the things Seungmin wanted to do. 

“I-is this true?” he asked. Hyunjin only nods and in a split moment, Seungmin jumps into his arms. “Thank you! Thank you! I love you so much” he cried.

“All for you Seungmin” he whispers to him.

  
  


><

Osaka was a beau, it was the middle of spring and the two of them are in great timing because the cherry blossoms started to bloom beautifully. 

They made the most of it, visiting well-known sights and tourist spots. Holding to each other dearly as if their life depends on it. It was a wonderful sight to see two teenagers with rings on their fingers playing and fooling around in one of the most prominent cities in Japan. 

But there were only times it was sunshine and rainbows. Some days are as if a rain suddenly interrupted your supposedly great day. Seungmin grew tired of everything, he became weaker on the last few days in their “honeymoon”. Hyunjin notices it and insisted that the two should call it off a day and just rest in their airbnb. 

“It’s fine” Seungmin reassures, taking large breaths. They walked around Universal Studios which is the highlight of their trip, but it seems like it’s going to be cut-off because of Seungmin. 

“Seungmin--” “Your trip is going to be wasted if we go home” Seungmin faintly smiles. 

Hyunjin’s forehead creased. “You’re much important, come on it’s okay, I’m tired too” he said.

On the last day, the two did nothing but stare at the crashing waves of the beach which they can see from the second floor of their place. “We didn’t go out to swim” Seungmin started. Hyunjin hums. “You know on our first day, the beach is the first place I wanted to go but you have an itinerary prepared for us so I didn’t mind it because I don’t want your efforts to be waste--” “Why didn’t you tell me? I told you, as long as you’re happy, I am okay with it” Hyunjin said. “But being with you makes me happy” Seungmin pouts. 

The older lets out a sigh. “Do you still want to go for a swim?” he asked, he saw how Seungmin eyes sparkled, he happily nodded making Hyunjin laughs and kissed him on the temples. 

The two raced off to the beach, jumping to the clear and cold water of the beach. Splashing off the saltwater to each other and chasing around. Filled with laughter and bliss that it feels like doesn’t matter what tomorrow will bring them. Hyunjin hugged Seungmin from the back and brought him back to the beach, the two immersed down to the cool water and as they rose from the surface. Seungmin cheekily kisses Hyunjin on the lips caughting the latter off-guard. “I love you” he said, smiling. 

“I love you too” Hyunjin replies, making their last day in Osaka worth it.

><

The trip back to Seoul was tiring, the two slept all the way. It was a good thing that Hyunjin managed to wake Seungmin within half an hour. 

While waiting for their baggage, Hyunjin noticed how tired and weak Seungmin is, his lips pale and his hands cold and sweaty. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, as he grabbed their luggages. “Hmm” that was only Seungmin’s reply. 

As Hyunjin drive their way back to Seungmin’s apartment, he notices Seungmin’s eyelids slowly closing, he coughed a little but Seungmin didn’t nudge. 

“Seungmin” he called out.

“Hyunjin” Seungmin weakly replies. Hyunjin’s heart started to beat fast, he was scared.

“Please, not today, please” he prayed. 

“Hyunjin” his lover called once again.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin replies, eyes focused on the road.

“I’m tired” he said drowsily. Hyunjin knew it. 

He lightly chuckles. “We’ll be home in a few minutes love, let’s just wait okay? Hold on to it” Hyunjin said, trying to focus. 

“Hyunjin, I’m tired” Seungmin repeated.

Hyunjin smiled bitterly, “Are you really tired Seungmin?” he asked

The only thing Seungmin could do is hum as a reply. 

“You should rest now Seungmin” he said in defeat, trying to hold back from crying.

Seungmin closes his eyes. “I love you Hwang Hyunjin” 

A small tear escaped from his eyes, Hyunjin looked at his lover who’s now sleeping in peace, he smiled yet it feels so much pain to see him in that state. 

**_“Sweetdreams, Seungmin”_ **


End file.
